(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for washing the inner surfaces of a hollow cylindrical container, and more particularly it pertains to an apparatus for washing, cleaning or polishing the inner side surface and the inner bottom surface of a hollow cylindrical container by rotating the brush means secured, by supporting means, to a rotatable vertical shaft while being in contact with these surfaces.
(b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
In known apparatuses designed for washing the inner surfaces of hollow cylindrical containers, there has been proposed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 1,199,965, an apparatus arranged so that brush means are provided sidewise and bottomwise of a rotatable arm so as to be able to wash the inner surfaces of hollow cylindrical containers having depths and inner diameters of certain limited ranges. However, in case the hollow cylindrical containers have depths and inner diameters which depart from said certain limited ranges, it is no longer possible to wash and clean these surfaces entirely. In addition, in case the inner bottom surface of the container is inclined, this bottom surface as well as a part of the inner side surface of the container are out of reach of the washing brushes, and thus desirable entire washing and cleaning of these surfaces is hampered.